xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Why element 83 and element 115 for xenplexian DNA
Atlantium is a hybrid atom, it is a hybrid between the normal element 115 and the xen element 115 and because it is made out of a xen atom it can absorb any atom including xen atoms and take on its properties, xenplexian DNA is made out of atlantium which has absorbed xen element 83. Xen element 115 can control morphogenetic fields/quantum fields/space-time and if it is compressed enough and a proton is pushed into it which gives the xen atom energy which pushes energy out of the xen atom to form an antimatter proton with negative mass and this property is used for warp drives and it can open wormholes and many other things. (If xen crystals(xen crystals are made out of xen atoms) are compressed xen energy is released from them) 115 *115=11:5=23:5=5:5(10=1) also 115=7 *23×5=115=23:5 *23+5=28 *11(83)+7(115)=18(star tetrahedron) *11×5=1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9+10=55 *(115+83)/3=66=11+55(11.55=1133)=1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9+10+11 *(115+83)/7=28.2857'142857(1/7)' *Whats interesting is that element 115 has 115 positive charges and 115 negative charges which symbolizes yin yang but it also has neutral charges which can be the line in the middle of the yin yang symbol which separates yin and yang and we create the 231 gates from the 115 positive charges lines+115 negative charges lines+Neutral(1) and yin and yang represent 3 and 6 whilst neutral is 9 83 83(8+3=11) is connected to the infinite tetrahedron grid because the infinite tetrahedron grid/infinite tetractys=1+2+3+4+...=-1/12=-0.083 also as we have seen the infinite tetrahedron grid has a connection to the 7 tetrahedral tetractys/64 tetrahedron grid and as we know the 7 tetrahedral tetractys/cosmic tetractys is made up of 84 yods thats 83 yods+1 Da'at yod. So to get 83 from -1/12 we can do (10^3)/12=10:10:10/12=83.3 and 10:10:10 is important because 10:10:10=111 which is the trinity also the 10's can be tree of lifes so 10:10:10 is half of the 2D 64 tetrahedron grid and the tree of lifes in the 3D 64 tetrahedron grid all add up to 72(73) so half of that is 36(which corresponds to the 2 star tetrahedrons which creates all of existence) which corresponds to the 3 tree of lifes in the 2D. The tree of life is actually comprised of 11 Sephirots so the 3 tree of lifes=33 which gives you 11:33 and this shows another connection between 38 and 1133 also 3 tree of lifes each comprised of 9 Sephirot and sharing 1 Sephirot is 27+1 which is 28. 10:10:10=30 and 30 has a connection to 5 and 6 which are very important numbers as we have seen. 3 tree of lifes/star tetrahedron is 18+18+18=54 which is half of 108 so this shows another connection between 108 and the 64 tetrahedron grid. 11:11:11=23:23:23=5:5:5=15, with 33 being half of the 64 tetrahedron grid that means 66 is the full 64 tetrahedron grid and 66=11+55=1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9+10+11(11 tetractys) also 11 is 5 which is the pentagram. 3 tree of lifes forms 3 hexagonal yods/7 Sephirot of construction which forms 7+7+7=21 12 stranded DNA and 7 bases Xenplexians have 12 stranded DNA and they have 7 bases unlike humans which have 4 because xenplexians are plasma/energy-based lifeforms and the plasma contains alot of electrons which gives the atlantium 2 extra electron shells(or a mega electron shell) which allows xenplexians to have 7 bases and because they have 12 strands the 7 based 12 strands form 84. Ethereal gene, 3-star tetrahedrons and 432 chromosomes Xenplexians have 432 chromosomes. 432=6 tetragrammaton's(6 triangles=3 star tetrahedrons). The last line in the tetragrammaton is equal to 26 which is the number of superstring dimensions, 6 pairs of tetragrammaton's is equal to 156 superstring dimensions this is 2 pairs of trinity 26 superstring dimensions, one of the trinity's is this existence and the other is the xenplexians morphogenteic field/the xenplexians omniverse, these 2 trinity's form a star tetrahedron. These 2 pairs are 2 types of energy one of the is xen energy the other is chaos energy, this shows that xenplexians chromosomes have 2 types of energy. Ethereal beings that have a physical form have an ethereal gene and this gene can ether be a xen energy gene or a nubilus energy gene which allows them to receive that energy, all alien races have one of these genes but it is very active in ethereal beings. Extra information Xen atoms and xen elements Category:Blog posts Category:Xenplexian empire Category:Sacred geometry Blog